


Piano Girl

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Liam was just returning from the Tempest’s bridge to his couch when he crashed into Wendy Ryder on the overpass.





	Piano Girl

Liam was just returning from the Tempest’s bridge to his couch when he crashed into Wendy Ryder on the overpass. His attention had been focused on his omni-tool while she been carrying a heavy package and had earphones on. They’d knocked each other to the ground, the package slipping out of Wendy’s arms and over the edge onto the lower floor.

“Shit! Sorry Wendy!” He said, standing up and offering her hand.

She collected her earphones and accepted his hand, staring down at the package with concern.

“Don’t worry about it. Hopefully it isn’t damaged.” She replied, walking towards the ladder with Liam trailing behind her.

She slid down the ladder and hurried over to the package before sitting down and setting it on her lap.

“Come on, come on.” She muttered, tearing off the packaging to inspect the damage, revealing a portable piano. She cursed as she jabbed the power button uselessly.

“Sorry.” Liam said, standing beside her and feeling like an idiot.

“It’s just a piano.” She murmured, trying to act nonchalant.

So far, she was having little success. Sighing, she picked it up and began to carry it away, clutching it close to her chest. Liam bit his lip, an idea forming in his mind as he jogged after her.

“Wendy, wait!” He called, placing his hand on his shoulder. She turned and he held out his hand.

“Can I borrow that for a while?”

She nodded, passing it over before turning on her heel and striding away. Liam glanced down at the piano before walking towards the ladder and climbing it. He crossed the walkway to the cargo bay before knocking on the door to Jaal’s room.

“Yes?” Jaal answered as Liam walked in.

“Could you do me a favour?”

  
Wendy flopped on the bed, biting back the desire to wallow in misery. She loved to play the piano and it had always made Mum so happy to hear her play. She remembered how they’d sit together for hours, how Mum would help her practise and listen to her play.

“Sam, could you play ‘Wendy’s Piano Mix’?”

“Of course, Pathfinder.”

As the soft sounds of piano music filled her quarters, Wendy buried her face in her pillow. Most of the music on this playlist was stuff that she enjoyed playing on the piano, usually with Scott singing along. A knock cut through her misery and she rolled over, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m busy.” She lied, wishing that everyone would leave her alone for five minutes.

“Wendy? It’s Liam. Can I come in?”

“No.”

The door slid open and Liam walked in, her newly-broken piano tucked under his arm.

“Sam, pause the playlist.” Wendy ordered, before switching her attention to Liam.

“I thought I said you couldn’t come in.” She snapped, folding her arms.

“I think you’ll forgive the interruption when you see what I’ve got.” Liam asserted, placing the piano on the bed in front of her before sitting down beside her.

“Well, aren’t you going to turn it on?”

Frowning at him for ruining her chance to wallow with his good mood, Wendy stabbed her finger at the on button angrily, to see the piano come to life. Unable to believe her eyes, she played a few notes before launching into a short piece, her fingers darting over the keys as she grinned like a child at Christmas. Liam wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she paused for a moment to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You. Are. The. Best.” She stated, as Liam grinned.

“I took it to Jaal. Turns out he’s just as good as putting things back together as he is at taking things apart.”

“Thank you Liam. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I can take a guess.” Liam chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder, “To pay me back, how about you play some more?”


End file.
